


Reciprocation

by keishouta



Series: Remnants [2]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keishouta/pseuds/keishouta
Summary: It's important to strike a work-life balance.
Relationships: He Cheng/Brother Qiu (19 Days)
Series: Remnants [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997263
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Reciprocation

Qiu wakes up to a pair of cold hands roaming over his body. He bolts upright, ready to take down whoever was touching him, and hisses in pain as it jostles his injuries. The stranger gasps in surprise and when Qiu realizes it's a doctor, he quickly apologizes. Then he gives He Cheng a death stare. "What happened to waking me up first?"

"You looked tired," He Cheng says.

Qiu scoffs, "What a martyr you are."

After some more touching and prodding around, the doctor tells them that it's some serious bruising but no internal injury was suffered.

"Told you it was unnecessary," Qiu mutters.

"Is it not better to be safe than sorry?" He Cheng rebuts. He turns to thank the doctor.

Qiu sniffs. "Great. You can leave now."

He Cheng doesn't move from his spot.

Qiu sighs exasperatedly, "Why are you behaving like you don't have things to do?"

"I don't," He Cheng says.

Qiu manages to let out an amused huff without aggravating his ribs. "Have you forgotten I know your schedule? You have a million things to do."

He Cheng remains stoic as ever. "I consider your health to be a priority."

Qiu rolls his eyes at the brazen answer. "I've already said I'm fine, I'll be back to work tomorrow."

"I don't want to see you tomorrow, take two days off," He Cheng orders.

Qiu glowers. "Do you think I'm that weak?"

"No," He Cheng explains, "I'm being rational."

"I've been to work injured so many times, don't start this shit with me now," Qiu sneers back.

He Cheng's expression finally seems to crack a little. "You have?"

Qiu ignores the question. "Anyway, I don't need this special treatment from you. What will other people think?" He throws an arm over his eyes. "Turn the lights off on your way out."

The sound of a bottle of pills being placed on the bedside table. "Medicine. Remember to take it."

Qiu doesn't bother replying. The lights go off.

-

The next day, Qiu steps into He Cheng's office and is graced with the most unimpressed look. He Cheng stands up. "What did I say yesterday?"

Qiu shrugs. "I ignored it."

He Cheng lifts an eyebrow. "I am your boss."

"Not yesterday, you weren't."

He Cheng's eyes widen imperceptibly.

Qiu turns his head away and holds a finger to his earpiece. "If you're quite done, the helicopter's ready," he says and starts walking. He Cheng recollects himself and follows behind.

In the helicopter, Qiu sits opposite him, looking out the window. He pulls the microphone closer to his mouth. "Are you feeling better today?"

Qiu glares at him. "We're at work."

"Answer the question."

"Yes," Qiu forces through his teeth.

He Cheng nods in satisfaction. "Don't strain yourself today."

Qiu flashes him a dirty look in response.

-

When night falls, Qiu returns to his apartment and lets out a barking fit of coughs that threatened to spill out of him the entire day. The day had been far from tough but he felt exhausted. Fuck, maybe he was getting old.

He immediately falls into bed and lies there for a peaceful few minutes before the doorbell rings and there's the sound of the door unlocking. He presses a pillow over his ears. He can't even be bothered to worry about the possibility of a stranger because he has a pretty good feeling who it is.

He Cheng enters holding up a bag. "I hope you weren't planning to go to sleep without eating."

Qiu groans loudly, "You're seriously starting to sound like my dead mother."

He Cheng sets the food on the table. "Sit down."

Qiu isn't one to turn down free food, so he stalks over and breaks a pair of chopsticks apart, humming at the taste when he places a piece of chicken in his mouth.

"How are you feeling?" He Cheng asks.

"Wow, seriously how many times are you going to ask me that today?" Qiu asks with his mouth full.

"I am asking because wounds like that do not heal overnight," He Cheng states.

Qiu doesn't even look at him, focusing fully on eating. "I'm not going to just collapse suddenly, you can relax."

He Cheng slides the medicine bottle across the table, and watches as Qiu pops a couple dry.

Qiu coughs. "Thanks for the food."

He Cheng nods in acknowledgement, "I'll leave after I clean up."

Qiu waves him off disinterestedly, hand hovering above his abdomen as he returns to his bedroom. He Cheng bites back another comment about taking care of his body. He's afraid he has overstepped his bounds, though he wants more than anything else for there to be no boundary between them. Perhaps he's gotten greedy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this and leave a comment telling me what you think!


End file.
